


(Long Live) The King

by ladyofhimring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Gen, Hurt, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Noldor have a new High King. But the burden is heavy in the light of his kin's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Long Live) The King

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tolkien, I don't profit from any fanwork.

* * *

 

The day had ended, and it had taken with it the last remaining visitors. Finarfin stood alone and in silence in the throne room.

It had been the day of his official appointment as the King of the Noldor.

It wasn’t a celebration, for Finarfin deemed it unwise and had little cause to celebrate. His uncle, Ingwë had been present along with his mother. Earwen had represented her father, his absence understandable in his eyes. He still struggled to meet Olwë and Eärwen’s eyes.

The shame of his kin’s actions weighted heavy upon his shoulders. Even if those who had followed him and his children had done what little they could to defend Olwë’s people. It had been too little and it had been too late. The sand had been tainted an unnatural scarlet. Some days he could still hear the screams of the Teleri, he could still smell the coppery scent of blood and it turned his stomach.

Manwë, Varda and several other Valar had been present. Mandos absence was noted, but Finarfin understood. He understood it too well. His once sister in law had been absent too, Nerdanel had declined the invitation; for she rarely left her father’s house or Aulë’s smithy. He both understood her and pitied her, they were both to loose their children and they would bare the knowledge of their kin’s actions. She had lost a husband and he had nearly lost Eärwen too, after the slaying she had stayed in Alqualondë for a time; choosing to remain at what was left of her own kin’s side.

Finarfin wouldn’t and couldn’t blame her. To this day he still felt the ghost of the Noldor’s actions between them.

And now, a crown sat upon his forehead. It wasn’t that of his father, it was a new one made by Aulë, it was just a simple circlet of gold. He didn’t need more.

At some point, the tears began to fall freely without him noticing and he knelt, hugged himself and in the darkness, Finarfin wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, all comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
